


Flower Shop

by PrinceDanny



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDanny/pseuds/PrinceDanny
Summary: This is basically just some flower shop au with some eddsworld characters. I haven't seen much around so here you go! Enjoy!





	1. Carnations

Tom sat back in his chair, looking out the the window and watching the people walk down the sidewalk. His gaze followed a short, chubby looking male in a green hoodie as he opened the door, he heard the familiar ring of the bell and jumped out of his daze. “Hi, welcome to Ridgewell’s. How can I help you today?” he recited.

 

 

The male tapped his chin looking around the store at the different bouquets and assortments. “Maybe something red? But not roses, that’s too cliche.” he looked back at Tom and smiled. “I’m Edd by the way, what’s your name?” He chirped.

 

Tom blushed slightly and laughed a bit. “I’m Tom, nice to meet you. Yeah, I agree with you on the roses. Hmm.” he got out a catalog from under the counter and began to flip through it. “What about some carnations?” he walked around the counter, standing close enough to him so that he could see the picture.

 

Edd squealed and clapped his hands. “Pretty!” he studied the picture and nodded. “I’ll take some of those!” He jumped in place with excitement. “Tord will love them!” he said proudly as he dug through his pockets to retrieve his wallet,

 

Tom frowned, feeling a sudden pang of jealousy. He had no idea why he felt like this but he wanted to know more. “Who’s Tord?” he mumbled while he walked back behind the counter to wrap the flowers.

 

“My boyfriend! Well soon.” he nodded, watching him work. “Why do you ask?” he was curious now, why did a complete stranger care why he was buying flowers from his shop?

 

Tom choked and coughed a bit. “N-No reason!” he said nervously. When he rose from behind the counter his face was flushed red, he quietly tied a ribbon around the stems. “That’ll be fifteen fifty.” he mumbled.

 

Edd frowned and looked at his wallet. “Can I come back? I only have a ten.” he dug through his pockets once more, hoping to find some change, he did not. He sighed and walked to the counter sadly.

 

Tom put his hands up. “It’s totally okay! I’ll give you a discount-” he said before he could think about it. He face palmed and blushed more, ‘what am I doing?’ he thought.

 

Edd hugged him over the counter. “Thank you thank you thank you!” he squeaked and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled out his ten dollar bill and laid in on the counter with a grin.

 

Tom blushed and touched a hand to his cheek where he had kissed him. “I-It’s no problem.” he took the money and put it in the register with shaky hands. “Here you are, have a nice day.” he held out the flowers to him, his hands still trembling.

 

Edd took them gently, his fingers brushed Tom’s and he blushed. He looked up at him and smiled, seeing how flustered he was. “Thanks Tom, maybe we could hang out sometime? You seem cool.” he looked down.

 

Tom’s face lit up. “Y-Yeah!” he looked down at their hands and pulled his away quickly. “Good luck with that boyfriend stuff..” he muttered.

 

Edd rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Oh..yeah. Thanks.” he slowly walked out of the door,staring at the flowers. He questioned how he really felt about Tord, should he even do this..?

Tord leaned against the wall smoking a cigar. He thought about all the reasons Edd could have asked him here, he had a slight crush on Edd and he hoped that Edd felt the same. He saw something green getting closer and his face lit up. “Eddie!”

 

Edd skipped up to him with a grin, holding his hands behind his back. “Hiya Tord!” he blushed and stepped close to him. “Hey..can I ask you something important?” he looked down at Tord’s shoes.

 

Tord put out his cigar and stepped on it to make sure it was out out. “Yeah sure, what’s up Edd?” He put his hands in his pockets and and smiled.

 

Edd held out the flowers. “Will you go out with me?” he blushed and smiled expectantly. His gaze moved up to Tord’s eyes and he froze, his mouth fell open.

 

Tord grinned. “Of course Eddie!” he took the flowers and smelled them. “Red! My favorite, I’ll have to put these in some water, they’re beautiful.” he leaned down to peck his lips.

 

Edd blushed, but his smile faded. Why wasn’t he exited? Why wasn’t his stomach doing flips. He decided that it would come with time, he was just in shock. “So..do you want to get something to eat? Boyfriend.” his mind kept going back to the flower shop..and Tom. He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind, he was with Tord not Tom.

 

“Sure! I’d love to..boyfriend.” he took his hand and blushed softly. He didn’t show it, but he was on top of the world. He had hoped that Edd would ask him out for a few months, now that he had he was the happiest he’s ever been.

 

Edd looked down as they walked, secretly wishing he was back at the shop. He frowned slightly but made sure to keep talking and laughing so Tord wouldn’t ask any questions.

 

Tord walked Edd to his house and kissed him good night, feeling satisfied with his date. “Good night Edd, I love you.” he grinned and waited for him to say it back, he’d only dreamt that Edd would really love him.

 

Edd however, did not say it back. He instead hurried inside and slammed the door behind him, he put his back to the door and sighed as he sank to the floor. He felt guilty, realizing he hadn’t said ‘I love you’ back to Tord, but he also didn’t want to lie. He thought he loved Tord, but if one guy could make him rethink how he felt about him, was he really so sure he even loved him? He stood up and shuffled to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and squinted against the light and grabbed a cola. He opened it and started to chug, he wiped his mouth and trudged to his room looking around through half lidded eyes. He set the can on his bedside table and collapsed on the bed with a groan.

 

Did he forget? Does he hate me? Did I do something wrong? Tord was in the brink of tears, he never cried. He thought back to their date, he knew that he was lying to himself all night. Edd was off, he was thinking about something else- someone else. He wasn’t sure who, but it was enough to get the waterworks going. The thought that Edd was in love with someone else tore at his heart, it ate him up inside. He cranked up the music on the radio and screamed the lyrics in between sobs.


	2. Petunia

Tom jiggled the keys in the lock and shivered as he locked up the shop. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned as he heard footsteps getting louder and louder. He turned and saw a familiar green blob skipping towards him. He smiled and started to walk forward. “Hey..Edd, right?”

 

Edd nodded, a grin spreading across his face. “Yup! And you’re Tom!” He chirped and stopped right in front of him, looking up at him as a light blush appeared on his face. “I did say we should hang out, didn’t I?”

 

Tom raised his eyebrow and looked around. “Yeah? I didn’t really think you were serious..Don’t you have a boyfriend now?” he grimaced at the thought of someone else being with Edd, although he was still unsure why.

 

Edd’s smile started to fade as a wave of guilt washed over him. “Well..you see..no.” he looked down sadly and clasped his hands together in front of him. He started to rock on the balls of his feet nervously.

 

“Oh Edd..I’m so sorry, I haven’t the slightest idea why he would say no to someone like you.” he pulled him into a his and rubbed his back for comfort. He sighed and shook his head, but inside he was jumping for joy his stomach was doing flips.

 

Edd yelped but accepted the hug, he waited a few seconds before looking up at him. “I-It’’s not like that..he didn’t say no, I realized I wasn’t interested in him.” he blushed and buried his face in Tom’s chest, taking in him in. He smelled of flowers and some sort of alcohol, but he loved it.

 

“Oh..I see.” that news was the best he’s ever heard. He wasn’t just the rebound guy now, he was someone Edd could actually be interested in! “Do you wanna maybe..get some coffee?” he shut his eyes realizing how much of a mistake that was, he braced himself for the rejection.

 

“Sure! But I think I’d rather get hot chocolate if that’s okay.” he smiled and grabbed his gloved hand, gently pulling him down the sidewalk. He hummed a christmas song he forgot the name of as he dance-walked down the street.

 

Tom was still in shock that Edd had actually said yes, let alone the fact that they were currently holding hands. ‘And’ he thought ‘Don’t even get me started on how cute this is, the fact that he’s practically dancing as he’s humming christmas songs.’ he smiled and watched him, his cheeks were red but he wasn’t sure if it was because he was cold, or because he was caught staring at Edd.

 

“What are you looking at?” Edd smirked as they pushed open the door to the coffee shop and heard a ring of a bell. He blushed, fully knowing that Tom was staring at him the whole time the walked. He looked around for a table and froze, seeing a familiar red hoodie sitting at a corner table talking to two me, he guessed were Paul and Patryk. “W-We need to go.” he mumbled.

 

Tom looked down at him worriedly. “Why-” he followed his gaze to the table where Tord was sitting. “Is that him?” he squeezed his hand and pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around him protectively.

 

Edd yelped but relaxed into him, he buried his face in Tom’s side and nodded. “That’s Tord..” he looked back the the red pile of sadness in the corner. “This is all my fault..I did this to him.” his gaze fell to the floor.

 

At that moment, Tord spotted them. He jumped up from the table and glared, not at Edd but at the man he was currently holding onto for dear life. There was someone else, and he was going to get rid of them.

Tord kicked his chair back and stomped over to the couple in the doorway. His fists were in tight balls, his teeth were clenched. There was practically steam coming out of his ears. “Edd, I see you’ve met someone. Who might this be?” he snapped his head to the side to try and look interested.

 

Edd side-stepped away from Tom and hugged himself. “This is a um..friend I met at the flower shop down the street. He’s the guy who sold me the Carnations I got you.” he said quietly. “His name is Tom.” he mumbled.

 

Tord gritted his teeth and dug his nails into his palms. “Tom, I wish I could say it’s nice to meet you.” he growled before jumping and tackling Tom to the ground. He punched his nose and face until he bled.

 

Tom didnt want to fight him, correction, Tom wanted to kick him in the dick as hard as he could but he didn’t want to do it in front of Edd.

 

Edd yelped. “Tord stop it! You’re going to hurt him!” he tugged at his shoulder and the back of his hoodie.

 

Tord threw his arm back to throw him off, he hit Edd in the nose, maybe even hard enough to break it. He growled at Tom, his eyes narrowing, he was completely unaware of his actions.

 

Edd was on the floor, clutching his nose and sobbing. “S-Stop it guys!” he mumbled. Edd was too quiet for them to hear though, he just laid on the floor crying.

 

Tom did see Tord hit him, and that’s what set him off. He threw Tord off of him and pinned him to the ground. “You do not get hurt him. Do you hear me?” he knocked their heads together to knock him out. He moved to pick the still crying Edd up and turned to the guy at the counter. “Sorry for disrupting. Have a nice day.” he carried Edd out of the store and back to his shop.

 

Pat and Paul realized the fight was over and left money on their table. Paul got out his phone and called for a truck while Pat went and picked up the passed out Tord. The loaded him into the truck and the Red Army doctors got to work on him. He had a broken nose and a few bruises but other than that, he was fine.


	3. Willow

Edd sobbed, his face in Tom’s chest as he walked. “I’m sorry Tom, I didn’t think he’d do that.” he shook his head, a wave of guilt washing over him. “God- this is all my fault isn’t it.”

 

Tom shook his head. “No, of course not. He’s an asshole and I’m glad you’re not with him. He’s dangerous.” he fumbled with the keys and unlocked the door, he carried him upstairs and to his bedroom. “Here, I’ll make you some hot chocolate.”

 

Edd sniffled, a smile forming on his face. “Thanks Tom, that’s really sweet of you.” he moved to get under the covers, shivering and curling up into a ball.

 

“Of course sweetheart.” Tom turned to leave, he went to his kitchen but froze. “Fuck-” he slapped himself in the face. “Nice going Tom. You’re not even dating and you called him sweetheart.”

 

Edd blushed, he went to respond but his mouth ended up hanging open. He smiled, laying back on the bed and looking around. He put his face in the covers, taking a deep breath. ‘Smells like Tom’ he thought. He grinned and shut his eyes, enjoying the familiar scent.

 

Tom came back with two mugs of hot chocolate, he stopped in the doorway. His eyes fell on Edd. His face was red, he had a huge grin on his face, and he was underneath his covers, in his bed. He smiled, his cheeks turning pink. “I come baring gifts.” he smiled as he moved to sit next to him.

 

Edd opened his eyes. “Yay!” he sat up, his hair messy and that goofy grin still on his face. He made grabby hands at the cat mug.

 

Tom chuckled and handed it to him. “Be careful, it’s hot.” he instructed, carefully sipping his own hot chocolate.

 

Edd nodded, sipping it and wincing. “Ouchie!” he pouted, looking down at his burned tongue.

 

Tom suddenly had an idea, his face turned bright red as he set his mug on the night stand. He took Edds mug as well, setting it next to his own. “Here.. let me help.” he moved a bit closer to him, moving his chin so that Edd was looking at him. “I’ll kiss it better.” he smiled, leaning in.

 

Edd didn’t really have time to respond, he actually leaned in himself. He felt his face heat up and his heart raced. Their lips collided and he wrapped his arms around his neck, tilting his head and smiling into his lips. He tasted of chocolate, vodka, and happiness. Wait- that’s not a taste. Well then how come Edd thought it?

 

Tom put his hands on his waist, pulling him closer as he kissed him. He could feel the blood pumping through his body, his stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster. He wrapped his arms around Edd’s waist, after all, Edd is pretty short, and Tom’s arms are long enough. He pulled away from the kiss, pressing their foreheads together and panting. “That was..amazing.”

 

Edd nodded, still smiling. “I agree. I’ve never had a kiss like that..” he giggled. “God, we’re really gay, aren’t we?” he giggled even more, his eyes still shut.

 

“Yup, pretty much. But I’m gay for you, sooo.” he poked his nose with a grin.

 

“I’m gay for you too.” he kissed his nose, his eyes opening to study Tom’s face. Adorable, precious, sexy, cute, and wonderful were a few of the words that came to his mind. ‘I think I love him. I think I’m in love.’ he thought.

Tom opened his eyes, he felt something.. Someone, in his arms. He looked down to find a peaceful Edd sound asleep. He smiled, noticing how cute he was when he slept. Tom suddenly realized that Edd had spent the night, that his boyfriend had spent the night. He loved the thought of Edd falling asleep in his arms every night and waking up to him every morning. He kissed Edd’s cheek and smiled warmly.

 

Edd's eyes fluttered open, he felt arms around his torso and look up to see none other than Tom. “Good morning handsome.” he poked his nose and giggled sleepily. He accidentally fell asleep the night before and he was glad he did. He slept better here than he did in months. And he was starting to think that it as because Tom was holding him all night.

 

Tom rolled his eyes. “Morning cutie, did you sleep well?” he tilted his head a bit, absent mindedly playing with stands of his hair.

 

Edd nodded. “Very..How about you?” he asked, nuzzling his hand a bit. He enjoys being pet more than he’s like to admit.

 

“I slept better than I have in awhile.” he yawned. “And I don’t even have to work today so we can go on a date or something.” he shrugged.

 

“We should be careful.. In case we run into Tord.” he sighed, his gaze falling down as a wave of guilt washed over him.

 

“I will Eddie. I’ll protect you, and I won’t let him hurt either of us.” he assured him, cupping his face.

 

Edd smiled, feeling a bit better. “Thanks Tommy..Thank you.” he kissed his nose softly, moving his head into his hand. “Maybe we could.. Watch Netflix and stay in?” he suggested

 

“Of course, I’d love to.” he stood up, walking to the tv and turning it on. He bent down to grab the remote which was for some reason on the floor.

 

Edds gaze fell right on Tom’s butt. His cheeks turned bright pink, he couldn’t help but stare. “Damn..” he mumbled to himself.

 

“What was that?” Tom turned around, he raised an eyebrow in confusion at Edds expression. “You okay?” he asked.

 

“Oh um.. N-nothing.” Edd waved a hand, chuckling nervously. ‘Stop being such a perv, even if he does have a really nice butt that you want to- no, not right now’ Edd shook his head to get the dirty thoughts out of his head.

 

“You sure?” Tom walked back after turning on his Apple Tv. He sat down next to Edd and cupped his face. “You’re warm..” he frowned.

 

“I-” he sighed. “I was looking at your ass..” he mumbled, his eyes moving to study the sheets below him.

 

“O-Oh-” Tom let his hands drop, his face burning. “Well if you like it.. Go ahead.” he chuckled, kissing his cheek.

 

“Well I do.. It’s nice” Edd sad quietly, his lips curling up forming a small smile. He looked up at him, his face still pink as a Begonia.

 

“Well thanks Edd. You’re sweet.” he moved to lay down, making sure to leave room for Edd to lay down and still be able to use his arm to put something on.

 

Edd laid down on his chest, kissing his cheek. “I love you.” he whispered to him as he played with the fabric of Tom’s shirt.

 

Tom grinned, turning on a show called ‘The Children’ “I love you too Eddie.” he cooed, setting the remote down and petting his hair.

Edd purred softly, nuzzling his hand. “Good, I’m glad.” they spent the rest of the day like that, just being together, at least until the decided to go out later that night...


	4. Tulip

The duo decided to go out to dinner at a steakhouse down the street from Tom’s shop. Tom wore a white dress shirt, a checkered tie, a black jacket, and black pants. He gave Edd a spare suit from his high school, the got dressed and set out.

 

The taller of the pair led the way, he tapped his chin looking up and down the street, trying to remember which way the restaurant was. “I think it’s.. This way.” he nodded.

 

The shorter male looked up at him, clinging to his arm. He couldn’t look away, he just kept thinking about how nice he looked in that suit. And he was happy that he was wearing one of his suits right now. It felt like Tom was holding his entire body, it felt nice.

 

The black eye leader of the two could feel his eyes on him. His cheeks turned bright red as they walked down the street. He tried not to think about why his partner was staring at him and focus on the direction in which they were walking. “Ah, I see it.”

 

The cola lover nodded quickly, a smile starting to spread on his lips. “I’m excited, but kind of nervous.” he muttered, clinging to his arm a bit tighter. He finally looked ahead of them instead of up at the man he was holding on to. He say the building, medium sized, nothing too fancy but perfect for a first date if you wanted to impress the person you were with.

 

Tom glanced down at him with a slight chuckle. “Don’t be, it’s just you and me. It’ll be just fine.. It’ll be a blast!” He gave him a toothy grin, trying to reassure him.

 

Edd nodded, taking a deep breath through his mouth and exhaling slowly. “Okay, I trust you.” he smiled back, his face heating up a tad bit.

 

The shop owner let go of his hand, walking ahead to meet the host. He talked with him for a few minutes, explaining that the had a reservation.

 

His date however, looked around, his gaze falling on someone who looked familiar. It looked like Tord’s friend Patryk but.. Different. Was he wearing a dress? And heels? He took a few steps closer and stopped dead in his tracks. A familiar red hoodie wearing man was holding hand with the man.. Or woman? That looked like Pat. What was going on here?

Tom walked up behind him, he had a confused look on his face. “You ready..?” he asked, wrapping an arm around his waist and looking down at him with half lidded eyes.

 

Edd tensed up, his head shot upwards, when he saw the familiar black holes looking down at him he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Yes, but.. Tord is here, with a date.” he looked back at their table, his eyes narrowing.

 

The checkered tie wearing flower shop owner, took a step forward, blocking Edds view. “And..? What’s the matter? Aren’t you happy that he’s moved on?” He bent down so he could look Edd in the eyes.

 

“I, erm..” The shorter of the two avoided his dates gaze. “I should be happy but..” he sighed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry.” he mumbled, shoulders falling.

 

Tom opened his mouth to say something, a mixture of anger and sadness on his face. But he felt at tap on his shoulder and spun around to find Tord, his arm around his dates waist.

 

The Norwegian had a stupid smirk on his face, looking Tom up and down. “So.. I see you’re taking out the trash?” His eyes shot over to Edd. “I’ve got someone much better than either of you.” he pulled his partner closer. He waved. “I’m Pay.. nice to meet you.” he said quietly. “I never said you could talk.” Tord snapped at him. “S-Sorry Sir.” Pay mumbled, shaking in fear.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing??” Edd’s eyes narrowed, he knew that this wasn’t normal. All of those feelings he felt before for Tord, were gone as soon as he saw them talk to each other.

 

“I’m going on a date with the lovely Pay here, what about you?” he practically spat the words out at him, glancing over at Tom and looking him up and down, making a few disgusted noises.

 

Tom interjected as Edd opened his mouth, stopping him from saying whatever he was going to say. “I am on a date with the lovely Edd. And unlike your date, he actually wants to be here with me.” Tom looked at Pay with an expression that said ‘I’m sorry’.

 

Tord opened his mouth, but he was frozen there, he didn’t think Tom was even capable of doing something like that. “Well- Let’s just- We’re leaving.” Tord huffed and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Pay behind. “I-It was nice to meet you Tom. Nice to see you Edd, Ded really misses you, you should come over sometime.” he smiled and bowed before scurrying off to find Tord.

 

Edd let out a sigh of relief, he felt some of the tension releasing. “He’s really doing that, that’s absolutely horrible. Tord doesn’t deserve Pay to be honest, Ded has told be a lot about him, he wants to introduce him to this guy Tim.” he nodded.

 

“He knows my brother?” Tom raised an eyebrow, looking down at him. “Hm.. I think he would need someone like that in his life.” Tom agreed, hooking his arm through Edds. “Well we can do that another time, let’s go eat.” he smiled, leading him to their table.

 

The shorter brunette sat down in the chair that Tom had held for him, he pushed it in once Edd was fully in it. “Thank you.” he said quietly, he’s still rather nervous.

 

“Of course Eddie. Now.. what do they have on the menu..?” He picked it up and began scanning the words. “Hm..” he heard a yelp come from outside. “What the hell??” he put his menu down and stood up quickly.


	5. Tansy

There was another loud yelp, this time followed by whimper. Toms eyes narrowed. “You stay here, I’ll be right back.” Tom quickly and quietly went to the front of the restaurant. He opened the door carefully and heard another yelp. He peered down the alley way to find Tord towering over a terrified Pay. “What the fuck was that!? I never told you to do that!” he smacked Pay across the face, causing another yelp of pain. “Shut up!” Tord hissed.

 

Pay trembled with fear, covering his head with his hands. “P-Please s-stop..I’m sorry.” He mumbled in between sobs.

 

Tom stepped fully into the alley way. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” He growled, clenching his fists tightly.

 

“This, is none of your business Thomas!” Tord snapped, turning away from Pay and taking a few steps closer.

 

“It looks a lot like my business, you’re lucky Edd is still inside. Can you imagine what he would think?” He shook his head, letting out a hollow laugh.

 

Tord’s eyes went wide. “He can’t see this. You can’t let him see this.” he said quietly. He looked like he was about to cry.

 

“Pay sweetie, come here.” Tom averted his gaze to the cowering Pay on the ground. Pay looked up looking between them, when Tord didn’t say anything he hurried to hide behind Tom. “Now get the fuck out of here.” Tom said.

 

“I didn’t.. Pay I’m..” he ran off into the shadows, who knows where the fuck he went. The good thing is, he’s gone now.

 

Speaking of Edd, here he comes. “Tommy? Is everything-” his eyes fell on Pay. “Is he Okay??” his eyes went wide as he took a few steps closer. “What the hell happened here?”

 

Pay shivered. “I um.. I should go.” he shook his head, but winced, clutching his face. “Shit..” he mumbled.

 

“Who did that to you?” Edd asked frantically, examining his injuries with a worried look on his face.

 

“It was Tord.” Tom huffed, his fists clenched, he was practically fuming. “That fucking bastard.. If I ever get my hands on him..” he shook his head.

 

“It was Tord? But I thought you two were on a date, he even called you lovely.” Edd frowned, a tad bit confused. He couldn’t fathom the idea that you would go on a date with someone and then beat them right after. Especially since it was Tord!

 

“Y-yeah.. He um, he was punishing me for talking when I wasn’t supposed to.” Pay hung his head in shame. “I don’t think he even liked me to begin with.. He was using me to make you jealous” Pay started to cry.

 

“That’s just awful!” Edd exclaimed, pulling his crying friend into a tight embrace. He rubbed his back for comfort. “Sh, it’s okay.” he muttered.

 

“We should get him home.. Should I call a cab?” Tom offered, since they walked to the restaurant they didn’t have a car to drive him.

 

Pay nodded, he was too upset to even form words into a comprehendible sentence. So all he did was nod.

 

“Here, I’ll pay for it. Okay sweetie? You’ll be just fine.” Edd tried to give him a reassuring smile, cupping his face.

 

“Mhm, that sounds good.” Pay sniffled, hugging him again. “Thank you so much Edd.. thank you.”

 

“Of course.” Edd whispered, grabbing out his wallet to give him cab fare.

 

Tom pulled out his phone, calling the number he knew was the cab service. He was on the phone for a few minutes before he turned back to the two. “It’s on it’s way.” he said softly.

 

“You guys can go, I’ll be just fine.” he wiped his nose and his eyes, nodding. “Really… I’ll even tell Ded you say hi when I get home.” he smiled a bit. “And thanks again for everything, especially you Tom for saving me.”

“Well.. if that’s what you want.” Edd pulled away, moving to grab Tom’s hand. “Have a nice night Pay, and be careful.” he gave him a pat on the back before the couple went back inside to finally enjoy their meal.

Tord woke up on the floor in a puddle of drool, he opened his crusty eyes, sitting up groggily. “What time is it..?” he turned his head to look at the digital clock on his bedside table, it read 4:00 pm. “Jeez..” He stood up, looking around to find his phone. Suddenly, he realized he missed someone, but this time, it wasn’t Edd. It was Pay, the same Pay he had brutally beaten the night before. He felt the guilt settle in, the weight of it pushing down on him. He decided he was going to try and get Pay back, he was going to do something special just for him to win back his heart…

 

There was a ring of the bell, the flower shop owner and his partner sat at the counter. “Hello, welcome to Ridgewell’s, how can I help you today?” Edd asked cheerfully, he helped the last customer of the day with his flowers before he moved to close up shop. Suddenly, a flash of red appeared at the corner of his eye.

The all too familiar Norwegian entered the shop. “Hello..? I need to buy some flowers, this place got a good review on Yelp.” he said, looking around.

 

“Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing here?” The small brunette stood up from where he had bent down to get the keys to the shop. His eyes narrowed, his fists clenched.

 

“Edd? You work here? So who’s Ridgwell?” Tord raised and eyebrow, a bewildered look on his face.

 

“Hey Eddie, did you lock the..” Tom came up behind him. “Door. Huh, I never thought I’d see you here. What do you want, you piece of human garbage?” he asked, wrapping a protective arm around his smaller counterpart.

 

“I need flowers, I want to tell Pay I’m sorry.. I feel so bad about it, and I really miss him. I really did like him I just.. I went about it all wrong.” The Norski sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and hanging his head.

 

“Wow, ya think??” Edd rolled his eyes, crossing his arms angrily. He leaned into Tom a bit, feeling more safe the closer he was to him.

 

“Really.. I was going to write him a letter, and read it to him. And give him flowers and stuff he likes, and then beg him for forgiveness.” Tord muttered.

 

“Uh-huh..well, I’ll sell you flowers, but only so I can get you out of my store. What do you want?” Tom reached down to grab the catalog.

 

Tord took a few steps closer. “Erm.. I just need something that I’m sorry.” He nodded carefully.

 

“I think you’ll want some Hyacinth. I’ll wrap up.. 12, does that sound okay?” Tom closed the catalog, putting it back in it’s proper place.

 

“Yes, thank you.” the communist pulled out his wallet, setting a 50 dollar bill on the counter. “You can keep the change.” he said when Tom came back with the bouquet

 

The shop owners eyes went wide. “Holy mother of- Thank you for your purchase.” he said calmly, putting the money in the register. "Now get out of here before I punch you into next week." Tom growled.

Tord bowed, scurrying out of the the shop and back to his house to write his heartfelt apology. After he had everything prepared, he texted Pay to have him meet him in the park. He hopped in his car and drove quickly down the street so he could get there before Pay did. His heart raced and his breath was quick. He wiped sweat off his forehead as he drove, in that moment he realized that Pay meant a lot more to him than he thought. Even when he loved Edd, Pay was the one who could always cheer him up, make him smile, make him happy. These thoughts only made Tord feel more nervous, because if this didn’t work, it was all over.


	6. Hydrangea

Pay stood back a bit after Tord was done with his little speech, he hung his head and wrapped his arms around himself. Honestly, he was scared, but he was mostly confused. Why was Tord saying these things- Did he just say he loved him? His eyes went wide, he slowly tilted his head up to look at him, his cheeks a light pink.

 

“And I’m begging you..please forgive me for what I’ve done.” Tord panted a bit, his face flushed red. He’s never spilled out his feelings like that, not even for Edd.

The long haired brunette stopped, thinking. “I-I’ll give you a chance.. But that doesn’t mean we’re together. You have to earn me back.” he screwed his eyes shut, bracing for a slap across his face, all he felt was a pair of large arms gently wrap around him.

 

“That’s fair.. But I promise you, I’ll do everything I can to make it up to you.” He shut his eyes tight, nodding as he said it.

 

Pay carefully hugged him back. “O-Okay, I’ll be sure to keep an open mind.” he said breathlessly, rubbing his back softly and smiling.

 

Tord started to cry. “Thank you Pay.. thank you so much.” he put his face in Pays shoulder.

 

“Oh god, why are you crying??” Pays eyes went wide, he’s even more confused than before. Wasn’t Tord happy?

 

“I’m just.. I love you a lot, and I’m so happy you’re willing to give me a chance.” he shook his head. still in disbelief.

 

“Well um.. I’m happy too, this is the man I fell in love with. Although right now, I don’t think I’m ready to say I love you back, not now.” he sighed, pulling away and kissing his cheek. “There.”

 

The Norwegian grinned, his face as red as his hoodie, he giggled a bit, looking down. “God..all you did was kiss my cheek and I’m already flustered as fuck.” he sighed.

 

“Well I think it’s cute.” Pay poked his nose, smiling widely. This was how it was before Tord had asked him out, and he liked it better this way.

 

“Me? I am the leader of the Red Army, I am not cute!” he puffed out his cheeks, crinkling his nose up a bit.

“Well hate to break it to you, but you’re adorable.” he paused before softly kissing him on the lips, he had wanted to, even now.

Tord melted into the kiss, cupping his face and sighing in content and rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs, he’s happy again


	7. Begonia

Pay was happily skipping down the hallway after a wonderful lunch date with his boyfriend, the Red Leader. As he went, one of the soldiers Patryk noticed he was on his way out and took the time to sneak by to the Red Leader’s office. He carefully knocked on the door and waited for a response.

 

“Pay? Did you forget something, dear?” Tord asked, the regular commanding tone replaced by a cheerful one. He chuckled, standing up to answer the door. “Oh.. it’s you.” his face fell back into a neutral expression. “What do you need soldier?” he asked, his usual tone returning.

 

“Sir, as a friend who cares about you.. I think you should know something.” Pat said, taking a long, drawn out breath. “Last night I saw someone at the bar take Pay home.. and give him money for it. He’s a hooker, Sir.” he said slowly, raising his head to look at him. He even took a step back in case Tord got angry and started to swing.

 

Tord's eye’s went wide. “W-What? That can’t be true.. No no no, that can’t be.” he shook his head, starting to pace in the hallway. “But he’s with me, why would he do that? And at the least.. why wouldn’t he tell me?” he put his face in his hands. “He cheated on me.” suddenly it hit him. “He fucking cheated on me!” he growled. “Get back to work soldier, thank you for telling me.”

 

Pat looked a bit scared, not for himself, but for his brother. He knew how the Norwegian could get when he got angry. And Pat didn’t want his brother to get hurt, even if he had done something horrible. “S-Sir, don’t-”

 

Tord cut him off, a wave of anger surging up and bursting from his body. “Don’t you dare, tell me what the fuck to do!! Unless you want to spend a week in solitary, unless you’re a traitor, huh? Is that it!?” he clenched his fists, his eyes narrowed.

 

“N-No Sir, I live to serve the Red Army, I live to serve you.” he nodded quickly, taking another step back. He now started to fear for himself, and Pay.

 

“Then get the fuck back to work!” Tord huffed, jabbing a finger in the direction Pat was supposed to be going. His fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles were white.

 

Pat bowed before he scurried off down the hall, he quickly turned the corner and but hs back to the wall to catch his breath. “That was close..” he mumbled to himself, putting his hand over his heart to try and slow it down.

 

Tord turned and slammed the door to his office shut. “How could he fucking do this to by me! After everything!” he tugged at his hair as he started to walk back and forth. He took his hands out of his hair and clenched them, keeping them by his sides. He walked up to the wall where they had been kissing earlier. Where he had held him in his arms and thought that he was the one. That he was his love, his soulmate. He started to cry as he raised his fist and hit it as hard as he could. When he retracted it a large hole was left on the wall. He raised his other fist and kept punching until his knuckles bled.

 

Pay happily opened the front door, skipping up to the front desk. “Hiya Karen! I’m here to see my boyfriend!” he giggled happily, drumming his fingers on the desk with excitement.

Tord heard a buzz coming from his desk. “Sir, Sharpay his here to see you.” a monotone voice said from the speaker. “Send him up.” Tord growled, bandaging himself up and grabbing his switch blade. “On his way Sir.” she said. “Good..very good.” He muttered to himself.

Pay held his gift for Tord behind his back. He had bought him a vintage cigar box, since he knew Tord like smoking so much. He kicked on the door with a grin. “Tordie! I have a surprise!” he chirped happily.

 

 

“Come in, dear.” he replied, trying to sound as neutral as possible. He drummed his fingers on his desk, the anger in him swelling. But he forced it to retract every so often, to stay calm. It became like a tidal wave, growing larger and larger every second he sat waiting there.

 

Pay opened the door with a grin. “Hey baby! I bought you something!” he held out the box proudly. “It’s a vintage cigar box!” he announced, standing up a bit more straight.

 

“Oh? How.. thoughtful of you.” he stood up from his chair, swiftly walking over to him and grabbing the box tightly.

 

“T-Tord sweetie..you’re hurting me.” Pay mumbled, his eyes falling to his hand that was holding the box. He tried to pull away but his grip was too tight.

 

“Well..that makes two of us.” he sneered, looking him in the eyes. “You’re a fucking slut...aren’t you?” he threw the box against the wall, violently pulling Pay closer to him.

 

“T-Tord please..you’re scaring me.” Pay mumbled weakly, trying to pull away from his tight grasp and failing miserably.

 

“Well good, that’s the goal.” And evil smirk grew on his face like a weed, and suddenly he had Pay pinned against the wall,aggressively pulling down his pants. He pulled out his switchblade and pressed it to his neck. “Don’t get any funny ideas..understand?” he made a large gash on Pays cheek.

 

“P-Please.. Please stop.” he cried out in pain at the cut, screwing his eyes shut and quietly sobbing. “I’m sorry..please.” he mumbled, the salty tears burning as the dripped into his cut.

 

“Like that work..” he snorted, pulling down his boxers and slowly entering him with a groan. “Damn.. you’re really tight aren’t you?” he snickered.

 

Pay whimpered. “S-Stop it hurts..” he mumbled weakly. “Stop.” he shook his head, crying out once more as Tord thrust into him.

 

Suddenly the door started to open. “Red Leader I’ve got the files you-” the was the sound of a papers flying across the floor. Evidently whoever it was had dropped it in shock. “Red Leader! What the fuck are you doing!?” The was a weak ‘help’ that could be heard from Pay, but Tord didn’t seem to notice.


	8. Sweat pea

“Tord get the fuck away from him.” Patryk growled, his eyes narrowing.

 

“Pat? Oh, I didn’t hear you come in.” Tord turned his head to smirk at him. He pulled out, letting Pay drop to the floor. “Take him..he’s disgusting.” he zipped up his pants and spat at Pay.

 

“You little-” Pat clenched his fists. “Yes..Sir.” he grumbled, gritting his teeth. He walked over and took off his coat, carefully wrapping Pay up and carrying him away.

 

“P-Pat?” Pay asked weakly, opening his eyes and looking around. He heard the familiar hum of a car, looking at the window and watching the scenery fly by. “Where are we going..?” he frowned.

 

“I have this friend, his name is Tom. He was the one who did the floral arrangements for our wedding, he’s someone I trust. He’ll take care of you.” Pat said calmly, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

“Oh..I know him. He saved me from Tord the first time.” he smiled. “He’s really nice.” he said, sitting up a bit.

 

“Well good, it’ll be less awkward.” he sighed, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. “I’m sorry Pay..I’m sorry I didn’t protect you.” he said weakly. “Look at me, tearing up..I’m getting soft.” he chuckled, but it seemed more sad than anything.

 

“Patty, please don’t cry. It’s not you fault. And I’m okay, really!” he insisted, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for saving me, I don’t know what I’d do without you bro. I love you.” he smiled.

 

“I love you t-too.” that’s what sent him over the edge, he cried, his shoulders jerking up and down with every sob. “I’m not a good brother to you..If I was just..better, this wouldn’t have happened.” he shook his head, wiping his eyes with one hand.

 

“Patryk, listen to me. You did not cause this. I was the one who went out with Tord in the first place.. I’m the one who decided to be a hooker.” he hung his head in shame.

 

“B-But I’m the one who t-told him.” Pat muttered shakily, he sniffled trying his best to stay focused.

 

“He would’ve found out eventually. You were only doing what you thought was right Patty. I know that sucks to hear. I know it sucks that you think what you did caused all this. But it didn’t I promise you it didn’t. And even if it did..I forgive you bro.” Pay gently put his head on Pats shoulder.

 

Pat smiled. “That you Pay.. you’re the best brother I could ask for.” he tilted his his head to rest it on Pays, sighing in relief.

 

“Same for you bro.” he poked his side. “I love you Patyrk.” he said, relaxing a bit as they turned down the street and he was a sign that read “Ridgwell’s and Gold’s flower shop”

 

“I love you too..Sharpay.” he liked this, they always had that. It was seemingly nothing to someone else. But whenever they used their full names, that meant this moment was special.

 

“I better get going, thanks for the ride!” he kissed his cheek, moving to open the car door.

 

“Be careful Pay. I don’t want you getting hurt again.. I’m serious.” he sighed. “If you need anything just call, whatever I’m doing at the time isn’t near as important as you are.”

 

Pay grinned. “Aww! That bro! Maybe you are going soft.” he giggled, shutting the car door and stepping inside the shop. “Hello??” he asked, pouting when no one answered.

 

There was a small whimpering noise, and a few grunts and moans that he could hear. “Ah~ Fuck Tom..” he heard. He cringed, sticking out his tongue. He knew what this was.

 

“Fuck Edd I think I’m-” there was a loud moan, followed by another, smaller sounding one. All that filled the silence after that was panting and some mumbled words Pay could understand.

 

“Hey love birds! You have a guest.” Pay smirked, crossing his arms and hopping up on the counter. He winced, squirming a bit to get comfortable. He heard a thud and a “Fuck-” before a very disoriented Tom opened the the door that led to his apartment.

 

“What are you- oh..Pay.” he sighed in relief. “What are you doing here? Are you okay?” he asked, looking behind him as a very flustered Edd limped behind up behind him.

 

“Yeah yeah.. Just the usual. But I was wondering if I could stay here for awhile.” he asked, hanging his head and nervously playing with the sleeve of his hoodie.

 

“Pay dear..what happened?”Edd asked softly, pushing past Tom and limping over to stand next to Pay.

 

“I erm.. Tord he..” he sniffled, wiping his eyes. “We were dating, for real, but he found out I was still a hooker and well he.. He tried to rape me, he was raping me.. But Pat saved me and brought me here.” he sighed sadly.

“Oh my god..I’m so sorry.” Edd said, pulling him into a hug and gently rubbing his back.

“Well erm.. We’ll have to have three beds then. Someone else is coming to visit.” Tom rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling as he watch a light blue car pull up in front of the store.

The car door opened, and out stepped someone who looked kind of like Tom..? He had shaggy brown hair, the same deep black eyes, and wore a blue t-shirt that said ‘Tim Tam’. The mystery man opened the door, the familiar ‘ding a ling’ of the bell ringing out. “Hey Tommy, your bro is here to see you.” the man smiled.

 

“Tim!” Tom grinned, hurrying to pull the man, now identified as Tim, into a warm embrace. “How’ve you been? It’s been forever!” he said, his smile not fading.

 

“I’m good..who’s that?” his gaze fell on Pay, he looked him up and down, his cheeks turning a bit pink as he studied him.

“Oh, that’s my friend Pay! He’ll be staying with us for awhile. I hope you don’t mind sharing a room with him.” Tom said, looking between them. He noticed the color of Tims cheeks and grinned, he has a plan. “And I hate to break it to you but you’ll have to share a bed too. Sorry about that.” he tried to look guilty, failing.

 

Pay shrugged. “I don’t bite.” he winked, hopping off the counter and sauntering over to Tim, holding out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Tim.” he smiled.

 

The blush on Tim’s face only worsened, he shook his hand, starting to sweat nervously. “Nice to meet you too.” he smiled back, his thoughts betraying him. ‘Damn, he’s adorable. And not to mention gorgeous. I just wanna pet his hair..does he purr? I bet he does, that’d be so cute’ Tim thought.

 

“You okay there, sweetheart? You look a bit..ill?” Pay raised and eyebrow, a bit worried. He cupped his face, frowning. “You’re warm.” he muttered.

 

Tom snickered, watching them eagerly. He ships it hard core. Otp.

 

“Oh u-um..I’m just- It’s fine, I’ll be fine.” he waved a hand, chuckling nervously. “Could you show me to me room now?” he asked, tempted to take Pays hand.

 

“Oh, sure!” Pay wasn’t exactly sure where it was but he assumed it wouldn’t be hard, considering there’s only two bedrooms up there. He gestured for him to follow as he walked out the back door and up the stairs to the apartment.

 

Tim nodded, following close behind him. He had never been in the store before, he thought it looked rather cozy. This was the type of place he wanted to settle down in with his partner. Suddenly images of him and Pay on the couch cuddling flashed through his mind. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his mind, trying to focus on the man in front of him. Which isn’t really helping considering he has a perfect view of Pay’s ass.

 

“Alrighty, this looks like the place. Do you need help with your luggage?” Pay asked, sitting on the bed and kicking his legs a bit as he look at him. He was curious as to why Tim had that look on his face, his cheeks were a tad bit red, he looked a bit.. Nervous? Flustered? Anxious? Pay couldn’t really place it.

 

“Nope! I think I’m good. I am rather tired, long trip.” he yawned, walking around to sit on the other side of the bed. He laid down and shut his eyes, relaxing a bit. He almost yelped when he felt a light pressure on his chest. He felt something wrap around his waist, his heart hammered in his chest. “Pay..?”

 

“Yeah?” Pay asked, pulling the blankets over them. “I’m tired too, I hope you don’t mind.. It’s more comforting I guess. Less likely to have nightmares.” he explained, shutting his eyes and sighing in content.

 

“Oh no, I don’t mind. It’s rather nice actually.” he smiled, petting his hair absentmindedly. He shut his eyes, but he heard something, some sort of vibration? Was he.. Purring? Tim chuckled a bit, he wondered if this man could get any more adorable than he already was.

They both fell into a rather peaceful sleep, pretty content with just being in each other's arms.


End file.
